


Dine in

by Starrynightdancer



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Diners, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynightdancer/pseuds/Starrynightdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is working in a small diner to help pay for college, one night a new customer shows up and causes troubleMaking a heated situation between Bucky and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dine in

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a diner au with Steve and Bucky would be super cute especially if Bucky was a little shit to him all the way up till the resterant closed.

-chapter one-

The cafe was packed seat to seat with the usual Saturday night crowd.Teenagers yelling at Nat again for more drinks, she shook it off and smiled.Steve picked up more food from the kitchen counter, giving Bruce a smile while he kept cooking.Steve made his way towards the group of teenagers Nat was dealing with,"Two orders of garlic fries and 5 Vision burgers" he set down the food, walking away with Natasha."Some days Steve I just want to throw them through a wall" She adjusted Steves name tag that had a little American flag on it."Just another year or so then we can all move out of the dorms and look for new jobs" he gave her a genuine smile then went back to waiting tables.Tony arrived to fix one of the broilers that he tried to rig, Steve just waved and went to a newly arrived customer who sat down at the end of the restaurant."Hello welco-"" black coffee one sugar" the man interrupted.Steve looked down at him, muddy shoulder length hair embraced his face, a coat hung around his seat.He wore a black long sleeve sweatshirt with a red star on his left sleeve."I...ok right away" Steve turned away and went to the coffee machine.It had been awhile since he saw a man with such nice features.He got the order and brought it back to the patron."Have you decided what you would like to eat?" Steve smiled at him as he set the drink down. The man looked up at Steve with puddle blue eyes, Steve started to blush but looked away.He smiled then held up his menu" Could I get a winter shake and fury fries" he handed Steve the menu and rushed off to the kitchen."Oh god he's handsome" he said under his breath as he put the order up to the board for Bruce.Nat came over to the board and put her hand on Steves shoulder " I see your cheeks are rosy red" she laughed and picked up more food "It's been awhile hasn't it? So have some fun" She winked then went back to the customers.Steve shook his head and started on a milkshake "Just have to concentrate" he shook his head and looked over his shoulder towards the stranger, he winked at Steve and went back to a book he brought with him.His face shot violent red and fumbled with the rest of the drink.Steve made his way towards the customer and placed his order down on the table "It's Bucky" he said to Steve then looked up." If you are wondering about my name, s...Steve is it?" Bucky looked the the name tag the hung loosely on Steves tight red shirt."Ohh umm yeah it's Steve, it's nice to meet you Bucky"He gave him a big smile before he went back to reading.Steve went to the kitchen for his fries then hustled back."Here you go" Steve placed the order to the side of the shake.Bucky just nodded and went back to reading, Steve started to walk away but as he got a little ways a loud crash brought him to attention."opps" Bucky just looked down at his shattered glass and turned his head towards Steve. He ran over to the mess and started picking up the glass, putting it in his apron pockets.Bucky bent down and started to help Steve with the mess, he looked at Steves neck and gave it a quick kiss before whispering lightly in his ear " it's going to be a long night" he bit his ear playfully before going back to cleaning.Steves hands shook lightly as he got up to get paper towels. His neck and ear burned hot as he made his way to the back of the kitchen."Shit what was that" his heart beat fast as he got a towel and made his way out.Bucky had put the rest of the glass in a napkin and onto the table."Sorry about that"he smirked at Steve then sat up and sat back down in his seat.He watched Steve wipe up the milkshake" I kinda like it when youre on your knees"Bucky licked his lips as Steve starred at him." Well don't just sit there, clean it up" Steve finished up and brought back all the glass and towels to the kitchen.


End file.
